


Ring

by castiel52



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Derek loves him too, I don't know what else to tag, I'm sorry for the not happy ending, M/M, No Werewolves, POV Second Person, Pining, Puppy eyes, Romance, Stiles is the 'you' in the story, give it a chance, hopefully, one happy, please?, so just read it, there are three endings, two sad, wait for the third, whatever, will you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ten and you were four when you first met. And like any other romance story, you two started off as childhood friends.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>One story, three possible endings. Two sad, one happy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done for my Literature project and I had Sterek in mind when I was writing this. So . . . yeah.

 

He was ten and you were four when you first met. Your family just moved back to California; you were born in New York. His mother was your mother’s best friend and they were both freelance writers. Your dad was the new sheriff in town when you moved back while his dad was a professor at the local community college. You were an only child, he had two older siblings; a brother named Stephen, who was the oldest, and a sister named Laura.

 

He didn’t like you at first, because you were never still, babbled a lot and was always off topic; but that was the ADHD talking. Your parents hoped you’d grow out of your ADHD. But, you didn’t.

 

He was eleven and you just turned five when you two became the best of friends. He realized you weren’t really annoying and you’ve liked him since you were four. You were always over at his house during the weekends and he stayed in yours during the summer.

 

During that first summer the two of you spent together, you would both play on your backyard or in the forest about half an hour away on foot. You would lie on the grass laughing and rolling, letting the sunlight kiss your soft, rosy red cheeks. He would flop down beside you, barking out a laugh that could be heard miles away; his head tilted back as the sunlight lit up his slightly tanned skin. You would always watch him with a small smile during those moments.

 

“Hey, Derek?” You asked during one of those afternoons in the woods.

 

“Yeah?” He responded with a smile, eyes closed, head tilted back as the sunlight kissed his skin.

 

“I want you to be my prince charming.” You said and crossed your arms over your chest because that was what the grownups do when they make decisions.

 

He laughed loudly, startling the few animals that have wandered closer to the two of you. He turned his head to look at you, his eyes glinting with humor. You frowned and pouted, wondering why he laughed.

 

“Seriously?!” He asked, tone incredulous.

 

“Well you don’t have’ta if you don’t wanna. I’ll just ask Stephen.” You replied petulantly, frown deepening and pout growing, gaze avoiding his own.

 

“Hey.” He said softly after a few moments of silence. He took your face with one hand and gently turned your face to meet his eyes. He was now propped on one forearm and his eyes were soft and fond. “I can be your prince charming if you want me to.”

 

You could feel your heart beating quickly in your chest, as if it wanted leap off right out of you and run to him. You could feel the warm flush of your cheeks, not just because of the sun, but from the warm feeling you feel inside because of the way he was looking at you; open and fond and soft.

 

“Okay.” You choked out. His smile widened and leaned down to kiss your forehead, making you flutter your eyes close. His lips went down to touch the tip of your nose. You swallowed thickly, waiting for his lips to land on yours because that was what the princes you saw do with their significant other, but it never came. You let your eyes flutter open and he was staring at you with so much fondness that you felt like drowning but in a good way. You felt like you wanted to stay there and drown if it would happen with him there.

 

“Let’s pinky promise then, that I’ll always be your prince.” He muttered and took your small hand with his and linked his pinky with yours. “There.” He whispered, staring at your pinkies. You took your gaze away from his face and looked at your linked fingers as well. Since then, you wanted him to be yours forever.

 

He has just turned fifteen and you were a few months shy of turning nine when he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Kate and she was gorgeous and kind and sweet and you hated her. He hardly spent time with you because of her. You were still in middle school and he has just started highschool.

 

Kate was new in town. She has just moved with her mother who has just become a widow two months before the semester started. They both needed a new scenery; she had explained. Derek quickly took interest in her and asked her to hang out, cancelling your plans to watch a movie together. You were okay with it at first until he finally stopped hanging out with you a few weeks later then finally started ignoring you as time passed by even more.

 

You were furious. You hated him for ignoring you and taking you for granted, for choosing her over you. You hated her for taking _your_ prince away, for stealing all of his time and making him forget all about you. You hated them both.

 

One Friday morning, as you were heading for class, you saw him walking towards you, a big smile on his face. He caught sight of you and started walking faster, smile widening as he waved to you. You stopped and frowned then turned, deciding to take the longer route to you class just so you would not have to face him and his stupid face or hear his beautiful voice that you have missed so much or see that smile of his that brightened everything around him.

 

You heard him call your name, his voice getting closer and you decided to walk faster, then started to jog. Unfortunately, he caught up to you and held you by the arm and turned you around. Your frown was still intact and deepened as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Didn’t you hear me call your name?” He asked once he has caught his breath.

 

You clenched your jaw, something you’ve learned when you were seven whenever you had glimpses of the adult shows your parents watched. It was a sign of anger, built up tension and reluctance. At the moment, your jaws clenched because of the first reason.

 

You wrenched your arm from his grasp and took pleasure at the look of shock on his face. “Don’t touch me.” You tried to growl out but you still had to practice. The glare you were sending him could have killed him.

 

“Wha—?” He tried to reach out once more but froze when you flinched and moved back, ever so slightly.

 

“I said,” you started slowly and looked at him intently, your voice firm and cold, “don’t, touch, me.” Every word was said slowly, emphasizing each of them with a pause and a hard look.

 

You could see the hurt flash in his eyes but you didn’t care. He hurt you more than you were hurting him right at that moment. After cancelling all of your plans and ignoring you all of those months, he had no right to be hurt.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Understand?” You growled, finally doing it correctly. Your hands clenched into fists, shaking as your lower lip started to wobble. You can feel the tears wanting to lash out. “I hate you.” You finally choked out. You can see his breath catch at your admission. He started to move closer once more but you quickly moved back, turned around and ran. You can hear his voice calling your name once more but you didn’t care, didn’t stop because all you wanted to do was to get away from him. You didn’t care about getting to class anymore.

 

There was a forest twenty minutes away from your school on foot. You snuck out of school to go there, to go to the path that led to your and Derek’s secret place, where you play and bathe under the sun.

 

But instead of reaching the path, you got lost.

 

It was well past six o’clock and it was dark already. You were hungry and exhausted and you just wanted to be in the arms of your parents. No one has come after you and no one might. Your parents may be worried but you just could not find it in yourself to care anymore. You walked towards a large tree and sat there, staring aimlessly and thinking of nothing and everything at once.

 

You had no idea how much time has passed. You may have passed out because the next thing you knew, you were being carried, bridal style, by Derek. You can see that there were tear tracks on his cheeks, even in the dark. You can feel his arms shaking under you and his heart beating rapidly in his chest, against your side.

 

He looked down at you when he realized you were awake. There was a frown on his face and you can see his eyes starting to water and his lower lip quiver. “You are such an idiot.” He scolded, but there was no heat behind it. The concern and fright and hurt were there in his tone as he continued to walk towards what could possibly be the path back out of the forest.

 

You were both welcomed by your parents. He and Kate have broken up two days later.

 

He was twenty-two and you have just turned sixteen when you first told him that you loved him. He had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend or two but none of them were taken seriously by him. You learned to control the anger and he learned to manage his time to be with you.

 

He has just broken up with his last girlfriend, Sarah, three weeks ago and the two of you were now lying at the back of his truck, looking at the stars and remaining silent. It was a surprise, even to you, that you were able to lie still and remain quiet despite the ADHD you have never outgrown.

 

You turned your head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he had a small contented smile on his face. He seemed to be asleep and you just could not help blurting out those three little words. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at you; eyes wide with panic and something you were afraid to define yet.

 

“What?” He choked.

 

“I—” you started and froze, realizing that you weren’t supposed to say it. You sat up and didn’t meet his gaze, too afraid of what you might find. “Can you please just take me home?” You asked quietly and got off of the back of the truck and moved towards the passenger side as you fidgeted. Your heart was beating erratically in your chest and you felt like you wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

 

The drive to your house was quiet, tense. You could practically hear the gears in his head working, as if they were trying to process the words you have said and your interaction earlier. You couldn’t really blame him because you knew you just dropped a bomb out of nowhere.

 

When you got to your house, neither of you moved, as if you were both glued to the spot you were in. You sat there, looking down at your lap, watching your fingers play with each other; crossing and sliding and clenching. You couldn’t look at him, you just couldn’t.

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, he broke the silence with a sigh and said, slowly, “Look, you don’t feel that way for me.” Your head snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes and a frown, disbelief colored your features. He looked right back at you. “You don’t.” He said sternly, staring straight into your eyes. “You’re still young and the only reason you think you feel that way is because I’ve always been a constant in your life.”

 

Anger bubbled up inside you, filling you with flames inside, as if you simply wanted it to burn everything. “You can’t—just—” You started then groaned in frustration. He was being difficult and it was obvious. You gripped your hair tightly in frustration and let it go. “Stephen has always been a constant in my life. Laura has always been a constant in my life. My two best friends, Scott and Isaac, have always been constants in my life. Hell, even my neighbor, Matt has always been a constant in my life! But none of them have ever made me feel the way I feel everytime I’m with you or everytime I think of you.”

 

He was staring straight ahead now, his grip on the steering wheel was white-knuckled and you can see his jaws clenching, again and again. Finally, he asked in a quiet voice. “How do I make you feel?”

 

You swallowed thickly and didn’t even hesitate to answer. “You make me feel like I’m drowning.” He looked up with a confused frown on his face. Before he could intervene, you continued, “You make me fall deeper into you; your smile, your laugh, your crazy attitude, your infuriating risky decisions, your annoying teasing, and, hell, even your unreasonable temper tantrum every now and then, as if you’re having a period.” You chuckled humorlessly. You felt wetness on your cheek, suddenly realizing that were crying but kept on talking. “You,” you huffed and clenched your jaw, “you make me feel like being swallowed by heavy waves is a good thing. You make me feel alive and active, and no, it has nothing to do with my ADHD and now I’m blabbering.” You huffed out a soft laugh and wiped the tears that were betraying you. You sniffed and said in a low voice, “I’m gonna get out of your car now.” You made the move to step out of his car but felt a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from getting out.

 

You turned to face him. His face was open and vulnerable and his eyes kept on playing from one emotion to another that you found it hard to read him. He removed his hand from your shoulder and reached behind him, at the back of his neck and you saw him remove the necklace he always wore around his neck. It possessed the silver ring that his mother had given him before she died of cancer two years ago. He took your hand in his while the other held the necklace. You followed the movement for a while then looked back up. He looked straight into your eyes, as if he was looking for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for because he finally decided to break the silence.

 

“When you turn eighteen, and you still feel that way for me, tell me. But if you don’t,” he looked down at your hand as he put the necklace onto your palm; you followed his gaze, “then give this back to me.” He finished as he closed you palm over the necklace.

 

You stared at your hands for a while and finally looked up. He was staring at you with an emotion you still couldn’t discern. “You know you’re never getting this back, right?” you said with a small smile.

 

He snorted softly and smirked. “Maybe.” You were both silent for a while, as if waiting for something. Finally, he spoke. “You should get some rest.” His voice was quiet and fond and hope flared even more inside you. You simply nodded and got out of his car.

 

After you shut the door, you leaned down and knocked on his window. When the window rolled down, you could see that he was staring straight ahead once more; his hands were at the ten o’clock and two o’clock of the steering wheel. “Good night.” You said softly and received a slightly stiff nod from him.

 

You turned around and walked a few steps before he spoke. “For what it’s worth,” you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. He was still staring straight ahead. “I feel the same way for you.” He drove off, leaving you with an erratically beating heart and a confused mind.

 

He was twenty-four and you have just turned eighteen when you first kissed.

 

It was the day of your high school graduation and your eighteenth birthday three days later. You and your parents have decided that you’d celebrate your graduation day and your birthday on the same day. He promised to take you out on your birthday and you were ecstatic. Your parents were okay with that plan.

 

He went beyond of what was expected for your birthday celebration. It was just the two of you because that was how you wanted it, tired of being smothered by too many people. He took you to the secret place the two of you had in the forest. A blanket was lain down on the ground with a picnic basket on the side. There were lanterns everywhere and soft music was playing. At first you wondered where the electricity came from when you realized that it was ran by battery.

 

You bit your lower lip and tried to stop yourself from smiling. The place was beautiful and it was obvious that he spent a lot of time and money for the lanterns alone.

 

“So?” He asked hesitantly from behind you as he took the bucket filled with ice which contained the wine from the backseat of his car. He sounded so unsure.

 

You turned to face him and smiled widely at him, slightly teasingly, and said, “You went _way_ overboard.”

 

He snorted at that and said, “I was actually planning on hiring an actual band to play for us but went against it.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise and he could clearly see that. “What?” he started defensively. “I have the money. I saved up especially for this and you know it.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him and walked over to give him a firm hug and a muttered “Thank you” by his ear. He wrapped his free arm around you and squeezed you shortly then let go of you and stepped away and to the blanket on the ground.

 

“Come on, let’s eat.” He said with a smile and a tilt of his head as he put the bucket down then sat down. You smiled and sat down beside him. He started to pull out various foods out of the basket and the two of you started to eat.

 

After an hour, the two of you were lying on your back, watching the stars as the music continued to play on the background. You were both full after eating the food he brought. After a few more moments of silence, you can feel eyes on you. You turned your head to look at him and saw him staring. “What?” You suddenly felt self conscious.

 

“Wanna dance?” He asked with a soft smile. You bit lower lip and smiled as you nodded enthusiastically. The two of you sat up. He pulled you up and took both of your hands. He guided one of your hands to his chest, right by his heart, while he spread the other one slightly with his other hand and entwined your fingers. A new song has just started and, funny enough, it was your favorite song, _Runaway_ by _The Corrs_. You smiled at him and he returned it. Both of you moved closer unconsciously, as if you were being drawn to each other. You rested you cheek on his clavicle and he rested his by the back of your head. He was only four to five inches taller than you.

 

The song was almost ending when you broke the silence between the two of you. “I’m still feel the same way for you, you know?”

 

He inhaled deeply and leaned closer to you and said in a low, soft voice, “I know.”

 

You moved back to look at him. He stared right back at you; and then his lips were on yours, moving in sync with your own. You were breathing each other’s air as your mouths danced with each other. After a few more moments, you were both panting after the passionate meeting of your lips.

 

You smiled widely and huffed out a soft laugh. You looked at him in the eyes; he was looking at you with so much affection that you found it hard to breathe. You could feel the ring on the necklace he gave you two years ago against your skin, on your chest, and you knew that the two of you would be okay.

 

He was twenty-five and you were nineteen when you first made love. It wasn’t hot and steamy at the back seat of his car. It wasn’t even cold but romantic under the moonlight. You made love in his apartment and there weren’t even the rose petals on the bed and the candles around the room that you’ve read in novels and seen in movies.

 

It was the end of the fall semester at the university you entered and you were home for winter break. You were busy during the summer because of college applications that the two of you only found time for a simple kiss every now and then. Your parents were happy for the two of you. After spending some time with your family, you went straight to his apartment, knowing you could spend the night there and that he was home.

 

It started with a soft kiss that turned into something more passionate, dirtier and wetter. Soon enough you were both on his bed without your clothes on and he was thrusting continuously. Everywhere his hands touch, his lips kissed sent shivers to your spine and a warm feeling at their wake.

 

You knew he was never vocal. You knew he said everything he couldn’t say through his actions. You knew that every touch on you face was him telling you that he never wanted to lose you. You knew that everytime his lips took yours, he wanted to tell you how much he loved you.

 

He said he’d really want to be with you forever. You said you felt the same.

 

He was thirty and you were twenty-four when he asked you to marry him.

 

You were both lying on the bed of the apartment the two of you have moved in after you graduated college. You were both clothed but were content to cuddle with each other. He was playing with your fingers while you listen to his heartbeat, lulling you to sleep. He had an arm wrapped around you protectively. You were almost asleep when he spoke. “Marry me?” it was silent and hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure he should be asking you; as if he was afraid to hear your answer.

 

You were instantly alert. You leaned up, propping yourself up with a forearm as you looked down on him; he stared back. You could see how vulnerable he was and you just lost yourself in his eyes for a short while. Then, as if being snapped out of a trance, you smiled widely at him, bit your lower lip then leaned down to catch his lips with your own and mumbled against his mouth, “Yes.” He gave you the brightest smile you have ever seen on him that night.

 

The two of you planned to get married on December; roughly eight months from that night.

 

It was two months before the wedding when your world turned upside down. He has just picked you up from work because you had to pull off a graveyard shift at the hospital you were working in. it was exactly three forty-eight when you saw the truck rushing to your direction; it was obvious that the driver had no control.

 

You were screaming his name as he tried to dodge the truck heading your way. The last thing you saw was crimson.

 

You _are_ now seventy-three and he is turning eighty today. You can feel the cold, wet grass under your bare feet, having taken off your uncomfortable shoes and your black socks. It is raining. You can feel the cold breeze kiss your warm cheeks. You are staring down at the marble stone right in front of you, letting the rain cover the tears that are falling down, betraying you even though you told yourself earlier that you will not cry again in front of him this year, like you did every year since that night.

 

 

**_Derek Christopher Hale_ **

**_Beloved son, brother and lover._ **

**_June 18 1982 – September 29 2012_ **

 

 

His name stares right back at you, as if it’s mocking you because you never had that happy ever after with him. You fiddle with the ring that is still around your neck, the ring has given you all those years ago, as you stare at the one he gave you as an engagement ring. It was a simple silver ring with a ruby in the middle—to symbolize his love for you and give you protection—and two pairs of small diamonds on each side of the ruby—because only a diamond can _harm_ another diamond.

 

When you feel like you can breathe again, you decide to go home. You pick your leather shoes up and the black coat that goes with your dress shirt to complete your suit. Next year, on his next birthday on June 2063, you will not cry in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an alternate ending, btw. :) It's the next chapter. Hopefully no one will kill me for that.


	2. Ring (alternate ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It basically started the same way but ended differently.

 

He was ten and you were four when you first met. Your family just moved back to California; you were born in New York. His mother was your mother’s best friend and they were both freelance writers. Your dad was the new sheriff in town when you moved back while his dad was a professor at the local community college. You were an only child, he had two older siblings; a brother named Stephen, who was the oldest, and a sister named Laura.

 

He didn’t like you at first, because you were never still, babbled a lot and was always off topic; but that was the ADHD talking. Your parents hoped you’d grow out of your ADHD. But, you didn’t.

 

He was eleven and you just turned five when you two became the best of friends. He realized you weren’t really annoying and you’ve liked him since you were four. You were always over at his house during the weekends and he stayed in yours during the summer.

 

During that first summer the two of you spent together, you would both play on your backyard or in the forest about half an hour away on foot. You would lie on the grass laughing and rolling, letting the sunlight kiss your soft, rosy red cheeks. He would flop down beside you, barking out a laugh that could be heard miles away; his head tilted back as the sunlight lit up his slightly tanned skin. You would always watch him with a small smile during those moments.

 

“Hey, Derek?” You asked during one of those afternoons in the woods.

 

“Yeah?” He responded with a smile, eyes closed, head tilted back as the sunlight kissed his skin.

 

“I want you to be my prince charming.” You said and crossed your arms over your chest because that was what the grownups do when they make decisions.

 

He laughed loudly, startling the few animals that have wandered closer to the two of you. He turned his head to look at you, his eyes glinting with humor. You frowned and pouted, wondering why he laughed.

 

“Seriously?!” He asked, tone incredulous.

 

“Well you don’t have’ta if you don’t wanna. I’ll just ask Stephen.” You replied petulantly, frown deepening and pout growing, gaze avoiding his own.

 

“Hey.” He said softly after a few moments of silence. He took your face with one hand and gently turned your face to meet his eyes. He was now propped on one forearm and his eyes were soft and fond. “I can be your prince charming if you want me to.”

 

You could feel your heart beating quickly in your chest, as if it wanted leap off right out of you and run to him. You could feel the warm flush of your cheeks, not just because of the sun, but from the warm feeling you feel inside because of the way he was looking at you; open and fond and soft.

 

“Okay.” You choked out. His smile widened and leaned down to kiss your forehead, making you flutter your eyes close. His lips went down to touch the tip of your nose. You swallowed thickly, waiting for his lips to land on yours because that was what the princes you saw do with their significant other, but it never came. You let your eyes flutter open and he was staring at you with so much fondness that you felt like drowning but in a good way. You felt like you wanted to stay there and drown if it would happen with him there.

 

“Let’s pinky promise then, that I’ll always be your prince.” He muttered and took your small hand with his and linked his pinky with yours. “There.” He whispered, staring at your pinkies. You took your gaze away from his face and looked at your linked fingers as well. Since then, you wanted him to be yours forever.

 

He has just turned fifteen and you were a few months shy of turning nine when he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Kate and she was gorgeous and kind and sweet and you hated her. He hardly spent time with you because of her. You were still in middle school and he has just started highschool.

 

Kate was new in town. She has just moved with her mother who has just become a widow two months before the semester started. They both needed a new scenery; she had explained. Derek quickly took interest in her and asked her to hang out, cancelling your plans to watch a movie together. You were okay with it at first until he finally stopped hanging out with you a few weeks later then finally started ignoring you as time passed by even more.

 

You were furious. You hated him for ignoring you and taking you for granted, for choosing her over you. You hated her for taking  _your_  prince away, for stealing all of his time and making him forget all about you. You hated them both.

 

One Friday morning, as you were heading for class, you saw him walking towards you, a big smile on his face. He caught sight of you and started walking faster, smile widening as he waved to you. You stopped and frowned then turned, deciding to take the longer route to you class just so you would not have to face him and his stupid face or hear his beautiful voice that you have missed so much or see that smile of his that brightened everything around him.

 

You heard him call your name, his voice getting closer and you decided to walk faster, then started to jog. Unfortunately, he caught up to you and held you by the arm and turned you around. Your frown was still intact and deepened as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Didn’t you hear me call your name?” He asked once he has caught his breath.

 

You clenched your jaw, something you’ve learned when you were seven whenever you had glimpses of the adult shows your parents watched. It was a sign of anger, built up tension and reluctance. At the moment, your jaws clenched because of the first reason.

 

You wrenched your arm from his grasp and took pleasure at the look of shock on his face. “Don’t touch me.” You tried to growl out but you still had to practice. The glare you were sending him could have killed him.

 

“Wha—?” He tried to reach out once more but froze when you flinched and moved back, ever so slightly.

 

“I said,” you started slowly and looked at him intently, your voice firm and cold, “don’t, touch, me.” Every word was said slowly, emphasizing each of them with a pause and a hard look.

 

You could see the hurt flash in his eyes but you didn’t care. He hurt you more than you were hurting him right at that moment. After cancelling all of your plans and ignoring you all of those months, he had no right to be hurt.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Understand?” You growled, finally doing it correctly. Your hands clenched into fists, shaking as your lower lip started to wobble. You can feel the tears wanting to lash out. “I hate you.” You finally choked out. You can see his breath catch at your admission. He started to move closer once more but you quickly moved back, turned around and ran. You can hear his voice calling your name once more but you didn’t care, didn’t stop because all you wanted to do was to get away from him. You didn’t care about getting to class anymore.

 

There was a forest twenty minutes away from your school on foot. You snuck out of school to go there, to go to the path that led to your and Derek’s secret place, where you play and bathe under the sun.

 

But instead of reaching the path, you got lost.

 

It was well past six o’clock and it was dark already. You were hungry and exhausted and you just wanted to be in the arms of your parents. No one has come after you and no one might. Your parents may be worried but you just could not find it in yourself to care anymore. You walked towards a large tree and sat there, staring aimlessly and thinking of nothing and everything at once.

 

You had no idea how much time has passed. You may have passed out because the next thing you knew, you were being carried, bridal style, by Derek. You can see that there were tear tracks on his cheeks, even in the dark. You can feel his arms shaking under you and his heart beating rapidly in his chest, against your side.

 

He looked down at you when he realized you were awake. There was a frown on his face and you can see his eyes starting to water and his lower lip quiver. “You are such an idiot.” He scolded, but there was no heat behind it. The concern and fright and hurt were there in his tone as he continued to walk towards what could possibly be the path back out of the forest.

 

You were both welcomed by your parents. He and Kate have broken up two days later.

 

He was twenty-two and you have just turned sixteen when you first told him that you loved him. He had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend or two but none of them were taken seriously by him. You learned to control the anger and he learned to manage his time to be with you.

 

He has just broken up with his last girlfriend, Sarah, three weeks ago and the two of you were now lying at the back of his truck, looking at the stars and remaining silent. It was a surprise, even to you, that you were able to lie still and remain quiet despite the ADHD you have never outgrown.

 

You turned your head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he had a small contented smile on his face. He seemed to be asleep and you just could not help blurting out those three little words. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at you; eyes wide with panic and something you were afraid to define yet.

 

“What?” He choked.

 

“I—” you started and froze, realizing that you weren’t supposed to say it. You sat up and didn’t meet his gaze, too afraid of what you might find. “Can you please just take me home?” You asked quietly and got off of the back of the truck and moved towards the passenger side as you fidgeted. Your heart was beating erratically in your chest and you felt like you wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

 

The drive to your house was quiet, tense. You could practically hear the gears in his head working, as if they were trying to process the words you have said and your interaction earlier. You couldn’t really blame him because you knew you just dropped a bomb out of nowhere.

 

When you got to your house, neither of you moved, as if you were both glued to the spot you were in. You sat there, looking down at your lap, watching your fingers play with each other; crossing and sliding and clenching. You couldn’t look at him, you just couldn’t.

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, he broke the silence with a sigh and said, slowly, “Look, you don’t feel that way for me.” Your head snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes and a frown, disbelief colored your features. He looked right back at you. “You don’t.” He said sternly, staring straight into your eyes. “You’re still young and the only reason you think you feel that way is because I’ve always been a constant in your life.”

 

Anger bubbled up inside you, filling you with flames inside, as if you simply wanted it to burn everything. “You can’t—just—” You started then groaned in frustration. He was being difficult and it was obvious. You gripped your hair tightly in frustration and let it go. “Stephen has always been a constant in my life. Laura has always been a constant in my life. My two best friends, Scott and Isaac, have always been constants in my life. Hell, even my neighbor, Matt has always been a constant in my life! But none of them have ever made me feel the way I feel everytime I’m with you or everytime I think of you.”

 

He was staring straight ahead now, his grip on the steering wheel was white-knuckled and you can see his jaws clenching, again and again. Finally, he asked in a quiet voice. “How do I make you feel?”

 

You swallowed thickly and didn’t even hesitate to answer. “You make me feel like I’m drowning.” He looked up with a confused frown on his face. Before he could intervene, you continued, “You make me fall deeper into you; your smile, your laugh, your crazy attitude, your infuriating risky decisions, your annoying teasing, and, hell, even your unreasonable temper tantrum every now and then, as if you’re having a period.” You chuckled humorlessly. You felt wetness on your cheek, suddenly realizing that were crying but kept on talking. “You,” you huffed and clenched your jaw, “you make me feel like being swallowed by heavy waves is a good thing. You make me feel alive and active, and no, it has nothing to do with my ADHD and now I’m blabbering.” You huffed out a soft laugh and wiped the tears that were betraying you. You sniffed and said in a low voice, “I’m gonna get out of your car now.” You made the move to step out of his car but felt a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from getting out.

 

You turned to face him. His face was open and vulnerable and his eyes kept on playing from one emotion to another that you found it hard to read him. He removed his hand from your shoulder and reached behind him, at the back of his neck and you saw him remove the necklace he always wore around his neck. It possessed the silver ring that his mother had given him before she died of cancer two years ago. He took your hand in his while the other held the necklace. You followed the movement for a while then looked back up. He looked straight into your eyes, as if he was looking for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for because he finally decided to break the silence.

 

“When you turn eighteen, and you still feel that way for me, tell me. But if you don’t,” he looked down at your hand as he put the necklace onto your palm; you followed his gaze, “then give this back to me.” He finished as he closed you palm over the necklace.

 

You stared at your hands for a while and finally looked up. He was staring at you with an emotion you still couldn’t discern. “You know you’re never getting this back, right?” you said with a small smile.

 

He snorted softly and smirked. “Maybe.” You were both silent for a while, as if waiting for something. Finally, he spoke. “You should get some rest.” His voice was quiet and fond and hope flared even more inside you. You simply nodded and got out of his car.

 

After you shut the door, you leaned down and knocked on his window. When the window rolled down, you could see that he was staring straight ahead once more; his hands were at the ten o’clock and two o’clock of the steering wheel. “Good night.” You said softly and received a slightly stiff nod from him.

 

You turned around and walked a few steps before he spoke. “For what it’s worth,” you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. He was still staring straight ahead. “I feel the same way for you.” He drove off, leaving you with an erratically beating heart and a confused mind.

 

He was twenty-four and you have just turned eighteen when you first kissed.

 

It was the day of your high school graduation and your eighteenth birthday three days later. You and your parents have decided that you’d celebrate your graduation day and your birthday on the same day. He promised to take you out on your birthday and you were ecstatic. Your parents were okay with that plan.

 

He went beyond of what was expected for your birthday celebration. It was just the two of you because that was how you wanted it, tired of being smothered by too many people. He took you to the secret place the two of you had in the forest. A blanket was lain down on the ground with a picnic basket on the side. There were lanterns everywhere and soft music was playing. At first you wondered where the electricity came from when you realized that it was ran by battery.

 

You bit your lower lip and tried to stop yourself from smiling. The place was beautiful and it was obvious that he spent a lot of time and money for the lanterns alone.

 

“So?” He asked hesitantly from behind you as he took the bucket filled with ice which contained the wine from the backseat of his car. He sounded so unsure.

 

You turned to face him and smiled widely at him, slightly teasingly, and said, “You went  _way_  overboard.”

 

He snorted at that and said, “I was actually planning on hiring an actual band to play for us but went against it.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise and he could clearly see that. “What?” he started defensively. “I have the money. I saved up especially for this and you know it.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him and walked over to give him a firm hug and a muttered “Thank you” by his ear. He wrapped his free arm around you and squeezed you shortly then let go of you and stepped away and to the blanket on the ground.

 

“Come on, let’s eat.” He said with a smile and a tilt of his head as he put the bucket down then sat down. You smiled and sat down beside him. He started to pull out various foods out of the basket and the two of you started to eat.

 

After an hour, the two of you were lying on your back, watching the stars as the music continued to play on the background. You were both full after eating the food he brought. After a few more moments of silence, you can feel eyes on you. You turned your head to look at him and saw him staring. “What?” You suddenly felt self conscious.

 

“Wanna dance?” He asked with a soft smile. You bit lower lip and smiled as you nodded enthusiastically. The two of you sat up. He pulled you up and took both of your hands. He guided one of your hands to his chest, right by his heart, while he spread the other one slightly with his other hand and entwined your fingers. A new song has just started and, funny enough, it was your favorite song,  _Runaway_  by  _The Corrs_. You smiled at him and he returned it. Both of you moved closer unconsciously, as if you were being drawn to each other. You rested you cheek on his clavicle and he rested his by the back of your head. He was only four to five inches taller than you.

 

The song was almost ending when you broke the silence between the two of you. “I’m still feel the same way for you, you know?”

 

He inhaled deeply and leaned closer to you and said in a low, soft voice, “I know.”

 

You moved back to look at him. He stared right back at you; and then his lips were on yours, moving in sync with your own. You were breathing each other’s air as your mouths danced with each other. After a few more moments, you were both panting after the passionate meeting of your lips.

 

You smiled widely and huffed out a soft laugh. You looked at him in the eyes; he was looking at you with so much affection that you found it hard to breathe. You could feel the ring on the necklace he gave you two years ago against your skin, on your chest, and you knew that the two of you would be okay.

 

He was twenty-five and you were nineteen when you first made love. It wasn’t hot and steamy at the back seat of his car. It wasn’t even cold but romantic under the moonlight. You made love in his apartment and there weren’t even the rose petals on the bed and the candles around the room that you’ve read in novels and seen in movies.

 

It was the end of the fall semester at the university you entered and you were home for winter break. You were busy during the summer because of college applications that the two of you only found time for a simple kiss every now and then. Your parents were happy for the two of you. After spending some time with your family, you went straight to his apartment, knowing you could spend the night there and that he was home.

 

It started with a soft kiss that turned into something more passionate, dirtier and wetter. Soon enough you were both on his bed without your clothes on and he was thrusting continuously. Everywhere his hands touch, his lips kissed sent shivers to your spine and a warm feeling at their wake.

 

You knew he was never vocal. You knew he said everything he couldn’t say through his actions. You knew that every touch on you face was him telling you that he never wanted to lose you. You knew that everytime his lips took yours, he wanted to tell you how much he loved you.

 

He said he’d really want to be with you forever. You said you felt the same.

 

He was thirty and you were twenty-four when he asked you to marry him.

 

You were both lying on the bed of the apartment the two of you have moved in after you graduated college. You were both clothed but were content to cuddle with each other. He was playing with your fingers while you listen to his heartbeat, lulling you to sleep. He had an arm wrapped around you protectively. You were almost asleep when he spoke. “Marry me?” it was silent and hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure he should be asking you; as if he was afraid to hear your answer.

 

You were instantly alert. You leaned up, propping yourself up with a forearm as you looked down on him; he stared back. You could see how vulnerable he was and you just lost yourself in his eyes for a short while. Then, as if being snapped out of a trance, you smiled widely at him, bit your lower lip then leaned down to catch his lips with your own and mumbled against his mouth, “Yes.” He gave you the brightest smile you have ever seen on him that night.

 

The two of you planned to get married on December; roughly eight months from that night.

 

It was two months before the wedding when your world turned upside down. He has just picked you up from work because you had to pull off a graveyard shift at the hospital you were working in. it was exactly three forty-eight when you saw the truck rushing to your direction; it was obvious that the driver had no control.

 

You were screaming his name as he tried to dodge the truck heading your way. The last thing you saw was crimson.

 

You opened your eyes to something beeping beside you. It was dark and kind of cold but it' wasokay. There was something in your nose and it wasn't comfortable. Your throat felt dry and so were your lips. Your eyes felt heavy and you were having a hard time opening them. After trying and failing one so many times, you were finally seeing the place you are in. _  
_

You're in a hospital.

 

You can then hear the soft inhale-exhale of someone beside you. The beeping seemed to get louder but you didn't care at all. His name was the only thing in your mind.

 

You turned your head to the side, where you can hear the soft breathing of someone alive, someone real, someone who is right there. You realized it was your father.

 

"Dad." You croaked out. As if he actually heard you, his head snapped up and looked at you blearily. He blinked, several times, to remove the sleep from his system.

 

"Son." He whispered and moved forward to give you a gentle hug.

 

"Derek?" You asked hoarsely.

 

When your dad moved back, he looked at you with sad eyes and said, "He's still in a coma. He hasn't showed any sign of waking yet. He," He broke off and took in a few deep, calming breaths, "He took most of the impact from the crash." At the look of dread he sees, he adds, "But the doctors said he'll wake up. Just in his own time."  _Just like you_. You could hear those silent words that your father didn't say.

 

You accepted this and let sleep drag you back into unconsciousness. The last thing you heard was your name.

 

Three days later, you could finally walk around. There was never much damage to you anyway.

 

You started staying in his room, waiting for that first flutter of his eyelids and hopefully, the first smile in a while. Your dad said that you were asleep for almost two weeks.

 

On the fourth day of you watching him, he finally gave the first signs of waking. His eyelids fluttered then finally opened.

 

"Derek." You gasped with a small smile and suddenly stood up. He blinked a few times to clear his sight.

 

He looked at you with his brows furrowed, confusion clearly written on his face. "Who are you?" He asked hoarsely, words slightly slurred.

 

Your heart skipped a beat as your stomach dropped. "It's me, Stiles." You said softly.

 

You felt the dread claw at you as his eyebrows furrowed further, confusion becoming more evident. You could've died right there and then when he said, "Who's Stiles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I feel like a total douchebag. :/  
> I'm sorry. T_T DX
> 
> The third's a happy one. I'm still trying to figure out to turn things around, so.


	3. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Til death do us part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ever after I promised to all the hearts I broke. Basically the same story without the car accident. :)  
> Hope this is good. *fingers crossed*

He was ten and you were four when you first met. Your family just moved back to California; you were born in New York. His mother was your mother’s best friend and they were both freelance writers. Your dad was the new sheriff in town when you moved back while his dad was a professor at the local community college. You were an only child, he had two older siblings; a brother named Stephen, who was the oldest, and a sister named Laura.

 

He didn’t like you at first, because you were never still, babbled a lot and was always off topic; but that was the ADHD talking. Your parents hoped you’d grow out of your ADHD. But, you didn’t.

 

He was eleven and you just turned five when you two became the best of friends. He realized you weren’t really annoying and you’ve liked him since you were four. You were always over at his house during the weekends and he stayed in yours during the summer.

 

During that first summer the two of you spent together, you would both play on your backyard or in the forest about half an hour away on foot. You would lie on the grass laughing and rolling, letting the sunlight kiss your soft, rosy red cheeks. He would flop down beside you, barking out a laugh that could be heard miles away; his head tilted back as the sunlight lit up his slightly tanned skin. You would always watch him with a small smile during those moments.

 

“Hey, Derek?” You asked during one of those afternoons in the woods.

 

“Yeah?” He responded with a smile, eyes closed, head tilted back as the sunlight kissed his skin.

 

“I want you to be my prince charming.” You said and crossed your arms over your chest because that was what the grownups do when they make decisions.

 

He laughed loudly, startling the few animals that have wandered closer to the two of you. He turned his head to look at you, his eyes glinting with humor. You frowned and pouted, wondering why he laughed.

 

“Seriously?!” He asked, tone incredulous.

 

“Well you don’t have’ta if you don’t wanna. I’ll just ask Stephen.” You replied petulantly, frown deepening and pout growing, gaze avoiding his own.

 

“Hey.” He said softly after a few moments of silence. He took your face with one hand and gently turned your face to meet his eyes. He was now propped on one forearm and his eyes were soft and fond. “I can be your prince charming if you want me to.”

 

You could feel your heart beating quickly in your chest, as if it wanted leap off right out of you and run to him. You could feel the warm flush of your cheeks, not just because of the sun, but from the warm feeling you feel inside because of the way he was looking at you; open and fond and soft.

 

“Okay.” You choked out. His smile widened and leaned down to kiss your forehead, making you flutter your eyes close. His lips went down to touch the tip of your nose. You swallowed thickly, waiting for his lips to land on yours because that was what the princes you saw do with their significant other, but it never came. You let your eyes flutter open and he was staring at you with so much fondness that you felt like drowning but in a good way. You felt like you wanted to stay there and drown if it would happen with him there.

 

“Let’s pinky promise then, that I’ll always be your prince.” He muttered and took your small hand with his and linked his pinky with yours. “There.” He whispered, staring at your pinkies. You took your gaze away from his face and looked at your linked fingers as well. Since then, you wanted him to be yours forever.

 

He has just turned fifteen and you were a few months shy of turning nine when he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Kate and she was gorgeous and kind and sweet and you hated her. He hardly spent time with you because of her. You were still in middle school and he has just started highschool.

 

Kate was new in town. She has just moved with her mother who has just become a widow two months before the semester started. They both needed a new scenery; she had explained. Derek quickly took interest in her and asked her to hang out, cancelling your plans to watch a movie together. You were okay with it at first until he finally stopped hanging out with you a few weeks later then finally started ignoring you as time passed by even more.

 

You were furious. You hated him for ignoring you and taking you for granted, for choosing her over you. You hated her for taking  _your_  prince away, for stealing all of his time and making him forget all about you. You hated them both.

 

One Friday morning, as you were heading for class, you saw him walking towards you, a big smile on his face. He caught sight of you and started walking faster, smile widening as he waved to you. You stopped and frowned then turned, deciding to take the longer route to you class just so you would not have to face him and his stupid face or hear his beautiful voice that you have missed so much or see that smile of his that brightened everything around him.

 

You heard him call your name, his voice getting closer and you decided to walk faster, then started to jog. Unfortunately, he caught up to you and held you by the arm and turned you around. Your frown was still intact and deepened as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Didn’t you hear me call your name?” He asked once he has caught his breath.

 

You clenched your jaw, something you’ve learned when you were seven whenever you had glimpses of the adult shows your parents watched. It was a sign of anger, built up tension and reluctance. At the moment, your jaws clenched because of the first reason.

 

You wrenched your arm from his grasp and took pleasure at the look of shock on his face. “Don’t touch me.” You tried to growl out but you still had to practice. The glare you were sending him could have killed him.

 

“Wha—?” He tried to reach out once more but froze when you flinched and moved back, ever so slightly.

 

“I said,” you started slowly and looked at him intently, your voice firm and cold, “don’t, touch, me.” Every word was said slowly, emphasizing each of them with a pause and a hard look.

 

You could see the hurt flash in his eyes but you didn’t care. He hurt you more than you were hurting him right at that moment. After cancelling all of your plans and ignoring you all of those months, he had no right to be hurt.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Understand?” You growled, finally doing it correctly. Your hands clenched into fists, shaking as your lower lip started to wobble. You can feel the tears wanting to lash out. “I hate you.” You finally choked out. You can see his breath catch at your admission. He started to move closer once more but you quickly moved back, turned around and ran. You can hear his voice calling your name once more but you didn’t care, didn’t stop because all you wanted to do was to get away from him. You didn’t care about getting to class anymore.

 

There was a forest twenty minutes away from your school on foot. You snuck out of school to go there, to go to the path that led to your and Derek’s secret place, where you play and bathe under the sun.

 

But instead of reaching the path, you got lost.

 

It was well past six o’clock and it was dark already. You were hungry and exhausted and you just wanted to be in the arms of your parents. No one has come after you and no one might. Your parents may be worried but you just could not find it in yourself to care anymore. You walked towards a large tree and sat there, staring aimlessly and thinking of nothing and everything at once.

 

You had no idea how much time has passed. You may have passed out because the next thing you knew, you were being carried, bridal style, by Derek. You can see that there were tear tracks on his cheeks, even in the dark. You can feel his arms shaking under you and his heart beating rapidly in his chest, against your side.

 

He looked down at you when he realized you were awake. There was a frown on his face and you can see his eyes starting to water and his lower lip quiver. “You are such an idiot.” He scolded, but there was no heat behind it. The concern and fright and hurt were there in his tone as he continued to walk towards what could possibly be the path back out of the forest.

 

You were both welcomed by your parents. He and Kate have broken up two days later.

 

He was twenty-two and you have just turned sixteen when you first told him that you loved him. He had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend or two but none of them were taken seriously by him. You learned to control the anger and he learned to manage his time to be with you.

 

He has just broken up with his last girlfriend, Sarah, three weeks ago and the two of you were now lying at the back of his truck, looking at the stars and remaining silent. It was a surprise, even to you, that you were able to lie still and remain quiet despite the ADHD you have never outgrown.

 

You turned your head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he had a small contented smile on his face. He seemed to be asleep and you just could not help blurting out those three little words. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at you; eyes wide with panic and something you were afraid to define yet.

 

“What?” He choked.

 

“I—” you started and froze, realizing that you weren’t supposed to say it. You sat up and didn’t meet his gaze, too afraid of what you might find. “Can you please just take me home?” You asked quietly and got off of the back of the truck and moved towards the passenger side as you fidgeted. Your heart was beating erratically in your chest and you felt like you wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

 

The drive to your house was quiet, tense. You could practically hear the gears in his head working, as if they were trying to process the words you have said and your interaction earlier. You couldn’t really blame him because you knew you just dropped a bomb out of nowhere.

 

When you got to your house, neither of you moved, as if you were both glued to the spot you were in. You sat there, looking down at your lap, watching your fingers play with each other; crossing and sliding and clenching. You couldn’t look at him, you just couldn’t.

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, he broke the silence with a sigh and said, slowly, “Look, you don’t feel that way for me.” Your head snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes and a frown, disbelief colored your features. He looked right back at you. “You don’t.” He said sternly, staring straight into your eyes. “You’re still young and the only reason you think you feel that way is because I’ve always been a constant in your life.”

 

Anger bubbled up inside you, filling you with flames inside, as if you simply wanted it to burn everything. “You can’t—just—” You started then groaned in frustration. He was being difficult and it was obvious. You gripped your hair tightly in frustration and let it go. “Stephen has always been a constant in my life. Laura has always been a constant in my life. My two best friends, Scott and Isaac, have always been constants in my life. Hell, even my neighbor, Matt has always been a constant in my life! But none of them have ever made me feel the way I feel everytime I’m with you or everytime I think of you.”

 

He was staring straight ahead now, his grip on the steering wheel was white-knuckled and you can see his jaws clenching, again and again. Finally, he asked in a quiet voice. “How do I make you feel?”

 

You swallowed thickly and didn’t even hesitate to answer. “You make me feel like I’m drowning.” He looked up with a confused frown on his face. Before he could intervene, you continued, “You make me fall deeper into you; your smile, your laugh, your crazy attitude, your infuriating risky decisions, your annoying teasing, and, hell, even your unreasonable temper tantrum every now and then, as if you’re having a period.” You chuckled humorlessly. You felt wetness on your cheek, suddenly realizing that were crying but kept on talking. “You,” you huffed and clenched your jaw, “you make me feel like being swallowed by heavy waves is a good thing. You make me feel alive and active, and no, it has nothing to do with my ADHD and now I’m blabbering.” You huffed out a soft laugh and wiped the tears that were betraying you. You sniffed and said in a low voice, “I’m gonna get out of your car now.” You made the move to step out of his car but felt a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from getting out.

 

You turned to face him. His face was open and vulnerable and his eyes kept on playing from one emotion to another that you found it hard to read him. He removed his hand from your shoulder and reached behind him, at the back of his neck and you saw him remove the necklace he always wore around his neck. It possessed the silver ring that his mother had given him before she died of cancer two years ago. He took your hand in his while the other held the necklace. You followed the movement for a while then looked back up. He looked straight into your eyes, as if he was looking for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for because he finally decided to break the silence.

 

“When you turn eighteen, and you still feel that way for me, tell me. But if you don’t,” he looked down at your hand as he put the necklace onto your palm; you followed his gaze, “then give this back to me.” He finished as he closed you palm over the necklace.

 

You stared at your hands for a while and finally looked up. He was staring at you with an emotion you still couldn’t discern. “You know you’re never getting this back, right?” you said with a small smile.

 

He snorted softly and smirked. “Maybe.” You were both silent for a while, as if waiting for something. Finally, he spoke. “You should get some rest.” His voice was quiet and fond and hope flared even more inside you. You simply nodded and got out of his car.

 

After you shut the door, you leaned down and knocked on his window. When the window rolled down, you could see that he was staring straight ahead once more; his hands were at the ten o’clock and two o’clock of the steering wheel. “Good night.” You said softly and received a slightly stiff nod from him.

 

You turned around and walked a few steps before he spoke. “For what it’s worth,” you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. He was still staring straight ahead. “I feel the same way for you.” He drove off, leaving you with an erratically beating heart and a confused mind.

 

He was twenty-four and you have just turned eighteen when you first kissed.

 

It was the day of your high school graduation and your eighteenth birthday three days later. You and your parents have decided that you’d celebrate your graduation day and your birthday on the same day. He promised to take you out on your birthday and you were ecstatic. Your parents were okay with that plan.

 

He went beyond of what was expected for your birthday celebration. It was just the two of you because that was how you wanted it, tired of being smothered by too many people. He took you to the secret place the two of you had in the forest. A blanket was lain down on the ground with a picnic basket on the side. There were lanterns everywhere and soft music was playing. At first you wondered where the electricity came from when you realized that it was ran by battery.

 

You bit your lower lip and tried to stop yourself from smiling. The place was beautiful and it was obvious that he spent a lot of time and money for the lanterns alone.

 

“So?” He asked hesitantly from behind you as he took the bucket filled with ice which contained the wine from the backseat of his car. He sounded so unsure.

 

You turned to face him and smiled widely at him, slightly teasingly, and said, “You went  _way_  overboard.”

 

He snorted at that and said, “I was actually planning on hiring an actual band to play for us but went against it.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise and he could clearly see that. “What?” he started defensively. “I have the money. I saved up especially for this and you know it.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him and walked over to give him a firm hug and a muttered “Thank you” by his ear. He wrapped his free arm around you and squeezed you shortly then let go of you and stepped away and to the blanket on the ground.

 

“Come on, let’s eat.” He said with a smile and a tilt of his head as he put the bucket down then sat down. You smiled and sat down beside him. He started to pull out various foods out of the basket and the two of you started to eat.

 

After an hour, the two of you were lying on your back, watching the stars as the music continued to play on the background. You were both full after eating the food he brought. After a few more moments of silence, you can feel eyes on you. You turned your head to look at him and saw him staring. “What?” You suddenly felt self conscious.

 

“Wanna dance?” He asked with a soft smile. You bit lower lip and smiled as you nodded enthusiastically. The two of you sat up. He pulled you up and took both of your hands. He guided one of your hands to his chest, right by his heart, while he spread the other one slightly with his other hand and entwined your fingers. A new song has just started and, funny enough, it was your favorite song,  _Runaway_  by  _The Corrs_. You smiled at him and he returned it. Both of you moved closer unconsciously, as if you were being drawn to each other. You rested you cheek on his clavicle and he rested his by the back of your head. He was only four to five inches taller than you.

 

The song was almost ending when you broke the silence between the two of you. “I’m still feel the same way for you, you know?”

 

He inhaled deeply and leaned closer to you and said in a low, soft voice, “I know.”

 

You moved back to look at him. He stared right back at you; and then his lips were on yours, moving in sync with your own. You were breathing each other’s air as your mouths danced with each other. After a few more moments, you were both panting after the passionate meeting of your lips.

 

You smiled widely and huffed out a soft laugh. You looked at him in the eyes; he was looking at you with so much affection that you found it hard to breathe. You could feel the ring on the necklace he gave you two years ago against your skin, on your chest, and you knew that the two of you would be okay.

 

He was twenty-five and you were nineteen when you first made love. It wasn’t hot and steamy at the back seat of his car. It wasn’t even cold but romantic under the moonlight. You made love in his apartment and there weren’t even the rose petals on the bed and the candles around the room that you’ve read in novels and seen in movies.

 

It was the end of the fall semester at the university you entered and you were home for winter break. You were busy during the summer because of college applications that the two of you only found time for a simple kiss every now and then. Your parents were happy for the two of you. After spending some time with your family, you went straight to his apartment, knowing you could spend the night there and that he was home.

 

It started with a soft kiss that turned into something more passionate, dirtier and wetter. Soon enough you were both on his bed without your clothes on and he was thrusting continuously. Everywhere his hands touch, his lips kissed sent shivers to your spine and a warm feeling at their wake.

 

You knew he was never vocal. You knew he said everything he couldn’t say through his actions. You knew that every touch on you face was him telling you that he never wanted to lose you. You knew that everytime his lips took yours, he wanted to tell you how much he loved you.

 

He said he’d really want to be with you forever. You said you felt the same.

 

He was thirty and you were twenty-four when he asked you to marry him.

 

You were both lying on the bed of the apartment the two of you have moved in after you graduated college. You were both clothed but were content to cuddle with each other. He was playing with your fingers while you listen to his heartbeat, lulling you to sleep. He had an arm wrapped around you protectively. You were almost asleep when he spoke. “Marry me?” it was silent and hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure he should be asking you; as if he was afraid to hear your answer.

 

You were instantly alert. You leaned up, propping yourself up with a forearm as you looked down on him; he stared back. You could see how vulnerable he was and you just lost yourself in his eyes for a short while. Then, as if being snapped out of a trance, you smiled widely at him, bit your lower lip then leaned down to catch his lips with your own and mumbled against his mouth, “Yes.” He gave you the brightest smile you have ever seen on him that night.

 

The two of you planned to get married on December; roughly eight months from that night.

 

The days, months, passed quickly and you were starting to feel the cold grow but you had a warm body embracing your own, so it was no trouble. His arms wrapped securely around your waist while he held you against his chest. You can feel his heart beating against your back and it felt nice; it always felt nice. Sometimes you have your head pillowed on his chest as you listen to his heart, beating slowly, not in time with yours, but it was loud and strong. Sometimes it went the other way around, with his head on your chest because he wanted to hear your heart, to know that you were real, that you were actually there with him, that you actually _chose_ him.

 

More pressure was put on the two of you as the wedding got closer. You had trouble choosing your best man—whether it’d be Scott or Isaac—while Derek didn’t have any troubles because he only had one brother. Derek simply told you to have both Scott and Isaac as your best men; your wedding wasn’t a typical wedding anyway.

 

“Are you nervous?” He asked quietly, as the two of you lay naked under the sheets, covered in sweat and cum and the lube that you accidentally laid on; he hated cleaning up after you made love because he liked the thought of having his mark on (and _in_ ) you. It was the night before your wedding, the night before you become Mr. Stilinski-Hale because you decided that you wanted to have his surname, something your father was okay with.

 

“Honestly?” You asked just as quietly. When you received a soft hum from him, you continued, “Kind of. But knowing even the law will acknowledge us as one as well, it’s… I don’t know. Fulfilling?” You finished with a shrug. You can feel his lips curve up into a smile behind you, at the back of your neck. It was always satisfying to make him smile because it was so rare. He reasoned to you that he only smiled at and to people who deserved his smiles. It never failed to bring a fluttery feeling in your stomach and good kind of clenching in your chest.

 

On the day of your wedding day, your dad held you close to his chest as he whispered, ‘You’re mom would’ve been ecstatic.’ and you almost cried because it was still kind of a fresh wound, even though your mom has been dead for a while now. You simply held your father tighter as you both tried to stop the tears from falling. It was hard and your chest was feeling tighter and tighter. You thought of Derek’s smile to calm you down.

 

As your father walked you down the aisle, you can’t help but be stunned at how the sun shone on Derek. He looked like an angel. The sun gleaming on one side as his eyes shone brightly as he stared at you, as if he still couldn’t believe he had the chance to have you, that he was actually going to have you. It was truly endearing, how much he treasured you, how much he made you feel like you were his world. And you knew he knew you felt the same.

 

When your dad let you go, when he finally gave his little boy to one Derek Hale, you can see Derek’s eyes shine brighter, as if it was now being proven that the sheriff really trusted him with his only son.

 

“You look beautiful.” He whispered in awe, making you duck your head to hide a shy smile and a soft blush. You didn’t know what made him think that you were beautiful right at that moment. You were wearing a white overcoat on a pale blue button up and white slacks. You wore a blood red tie and white leather shoes to complete the outfit.

 

You looked at him from under your lashes and you wanted to tell him, ‘No. _You’re_ beautiful’ with the full black suit with a white button up underneath and a pale blue tie to complete everyting. You both decided to show how different the two of you were by wearing colors that opposed the other, to show that no matter how different the two of you were, you were perfect for each other; a perfect match.

 

The wedding passed in a blur. The two of you made your own vows and you swore you saw his lips quiver and his eyes water as you told him and everyone else how much you loved (love) him, what you saw in him and how you never wanted to let him go. You weren’t ashamed to admit that you actually cried when he said his own vow. All the feelings he had for you even though he had a few relationships before he was with you, all the times he had to stop himself from kissing you because you were still so young and innocent and you probably didn’t know what you were actually doing. He told you and everyone else how much you meant to him, how he wanted to spend his whole life with you and have children together, watch them grow and have their own families. He had your whole lives planned ahead and you desperately wanted to live through it.

 

It was perfect, the wedding, even though the path the two of you have taken before you got there was far from it. You knew that the two of you will have a lot more to worry about, to fight with but no matter what could happen, you knew you had your happily ever after with him because he was (is) yours and you were (are) his. And that was (is) enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) account 'ya know? *waggles eyebrows* I would offer my Twitter too but they have the same posts.


End file.
